Continuous use of a computer mouse while operating a computer can lead to repetitive stress injuries. The position of an arm bent at the elbow at the same angle for multiple hours every day, while operating a table-top mouse, will cause the computer user to experience various degrees of discomfort and fatigue manifested by musculoskeletal stress and strain in the user's hand, wrist, arm, elbow, and shoulder, further leading to repetitive strain injuries of various degrees.
There is an unmet need for a further developed computer mouse that would permit the user to operate the computer mouse with his or her hand, wrist, elbow, shoulder and/or arm in a relaxed and/or extended position respecting the natural position of one's body. In this aspect, it also would be desirable for a user to be able to position his or her hand and arm in any position relative to their body while operating a computer mouse. As such, it would be desirable to operate the computer mouse, whereby the user's arm is in a relaxed and extended position at his or her side and/or at any angle relative to their body.
Therefore, there remains a need for a computer mouse that is more effective at limiting various musculoskeletal injuries, such as repetitive strain injuries, carpal tunnel syndrome, tennis elbow, shoulder rotator cuff injury, muscle spasm or strain, tendonitis, ligament strains and/or joint dysfunction.